Happy Christmas, James
by TinTime
Summary: James attempts to give Lily a gift. Lily gives him more than he bargained for. J/L


A/N: Short little L/J Christmas fic.

Disclaimer: *checks* Nope, still not filthy rich.

* * *

It was one of the coldest days of the term and the students, bundled in their warmest clothes, rushed to and from Hogsmeade. No one wanted to stay locked away in the castle, even if it did mean risking a freezing miserable trip down to the village. It was after all the last trip before winter holidays, which were a mere two weeks away and there was a rush to pick out presents for friends and family.

The windows at Madam Puddifoot' were, disgustingly, in most people's – definitely the boys - opinion, fogged over. Hearts of various sizes and cupids occasionally appeared on the clouded windows. Honeydukes had a fresh supply of their newest Peruvian hot chocolate with non-melting giant marshmallows that was in exceedingly high demand. The cups were the size of large soup bowls and came with edible peppermint straws. The Three Broomsticks was of course over crowded, with most of the seating being commanded by the eldest students, the rest were huddled in corners taking up all other available space.

Lily and her friends spent the day browsing through the bookstore, stocking up on their favorite sweets from Honeydukes, helping one another pick out last minute gifts, and having a few rounds of butterbeers before being overrun by a group of overzealous Hufflepuffs. Eventually the group decided to brave the cold and bitter winds, swiftly hiking back to Hogwarts while happily exchanging the latest gossip involving Miles Flint and Angelica Cadwallader.

"Lily, wait!" James called out, jogging up the long path.

The group turned in unison. Lily groaned. She chanced a glimpse at her friends, all of who seemed to be sporting matching smiles as they recognized the tall boy with messy black hair currently chasing after them. She would get no sympathy; they enjoyed her misery far too much.

She knew it would be in her best interest to let him say whatever it was he needed or risk being cornered and embarrassed later. No doubt in front of a large crowd.

"Go on," Lily sighed, "I'll be right behind you." She attempted to wave the girls off; not wanting to keep them in the cold, but more importantly trying to avoid their witnessing whatever Potter had in store for her today. Eventually after a round of giggling, teasing, and a few shouts of encouragement to James, they mercifully made their way toward the castle.

Lily frowned, her hands falling to her hips as she waited for James to make his way up the snowy path. Oddly and thankfully enough, she noted, without Sirius or the hoard of straggling lovesick girls who were frequently found in their presence.

"Potter," she said stiffly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hullo, Lily," greeted James with a grin. Without another word he removed his gloves and began searching the pockets of his heavy winter robes, glasses fogging over as has he tried to catch his breath.

Lily raised an eyebrow, looking at him incredulously while trying to comprehend why exactly he was fumbling through his cloak and robes while she stood there freezing. She wrapped her arms around her waist as the wind picked up its brutal pace. She cleared her throat and asked, "Did you need something?"

James nodded, ultimately pulling a small parcel from an inner pocket. "I wanted to give you this." He held out the package with sparkling gold and silver wrapping.

Lily studied the bundle, turning her head from side to side and taking it in from every possible angle as he held it out to her. "I-" she started hesitantly.

"It isn't going to bite," he assured.

"It might," she countered, continuing to stare at his hand. "I can never be too sure, seeing who it's coming from. I still remember the time Sirius and Peter turned my skin yellow with a bracelet two years ago."

James sighed dejectedly. "Merlin, it is only a Christmas gift, Lily. If you want it take it, if not I can return it. Please just make up your mind before my fingers fall off. It's bloody cold."

Lily frowned again before turning her eyes to James.

He had what she thought was the beginning of a scowl and looked almost... hurt. An unexpected wave of guilt ran over her. She was unable to recall the last time James had tried to do anything involving her. He may have bullied and pranked others, but she had seemed to avoid his scope since fifth year. He preferred to verbally irate her at every given opportunity. When something had happened that affected her it was usually at the hands of Sirius, occasionally Peter, rarely Remus. However, Peter and Remus would never fully admit to anything as openly or flamboyantly as Sirius.

She continued to study him as James looked at her quizzically, waiting for a response.

He certainly didn't have that glimmer of mischief normally found in his eyes before doing something utterly stupid. Lily hadn't seen that look at all lately. In fact, this year the pair had actually seemed to be getting on much better. As strange as that sounded, she mused. He was still a toerag, only possibly not the dreadfully arrogant one he used to be.

"I thought - well I noticed – I'd hoped you would like it," James finally muttered, looking to the ground and shuffling his feet as he started to pull his hand back.

Another wave of guilt passed over Lily. Making a decision, she quickly reached out grabbing the shinny gift.

"Thank you," she responded.

James' eyes shot up as he smiled brightly.

It was his real smile, Lily thought. The one that seemed to only happen around a select few, she had only seen it herself twice. It was the smile that made his eyes light up, not his usual lopsided grin or _that_ smirk that irritated her so.

Lily gave him a small smile in return and without thinking took a step forward kissing him on the cheek, unconsciously lingering against his skin. She felt James stiffen and his breath hitch, obviously afraid to move.

"Happy Christmas, James," she whispered before turning and hurriedly walking away.

Lily could feel her cheeks burning red, not knowing what had suddenly come over her and wondering what in the world she had just done. The moment was replaying over and over in her mind as she walked - trying desperately not to run - up the path. One moment she had been standing there thinking his gift was a hoax, and the next she had leaned forward pressing her lips to his warm, rose-colored cheek.

No.

She shook her head. It was just his cheek, it was not delightfully warm nor was it rosy in anyway. She would deny thinking such things; she decided. Lily couldn't understand what in the name of Circe had come over her. As she reached the gates Lily took a shaky breath, gathered her courage, and quickly glanced over her shoulder. James was still standing where she had left him, smiling like an idiot, with a hand pressed to his cheek.

Lily groaned in frustration, biting her lip; she was going to regret this.

And she did.

Two hours later while standing atop the Gryffindor table, James smugly announced to everyone in the Great Hall that Lily Evans had kissed him. Thankfully, very few people actually believed him, laughing it off after a brief stunned silence.

He was _definitely_ an exasperatingly arrogant toerag, of that, Lily was absolutely sure.

* * *

Reviews: Hit the button and type a message. It's easy :)


End file.
